You can't pick who you fall in love with
by NocturnalBee
Summary: Jacob is madly in love with Bella but what if someone is madly in love with him? What happens if that person is a Cullen? The events of Breaking dawn never happen in this.


Hi my name is Phoebe Cullen and this is my story. I'll start from when my life took a turn for the best and worse.

It all started many many years ago you see me and my family have a secret a big one. We are vampires no not the ones that kill people for blood, who hate crosses and can be killed by a stake through the heart no far from it. We can only be killed by our bodies being ripped apart and burnt to an ash. We don't hate crosses at all and in fact some vampires are even still religious believe it or not. Finally we don't kill humans for blood all though some still do. My family and I we are vegetarian vampires we only feed on wild animals. So now you know mine and my families biggest secret.

Anyway back to my Story. I was the last of my family to be turned into a Vampire and the youngest as well i was turned when i was exactly sixteen. It happened on my birthday and i can remember it so clearly like it was yesterday.

_Flash back_

_It was 1st of May 1940 my birthday my big 16th. My boyfriend Jack was taking me out somewhere for it he wouldn't tell me he said it was a secret. He also demanded that i didn't tell anyone that i was going out with him he said no one would want us together so we had to keep it a secret. I had agreed stupidly. It is something i had wished i hadn't many times._

"_We're here" he whispered in a hushed voice his eyes scanning round the clearing in the woods. "Why here?" i asked shaking slightly from the cold. "Ssh be quite!" he whispered harshly turning around to face me his hand grabbing my arm roughly. It was the first time i had ever seen him like this and i was scared. "Jack can we go back i don't like it here?" I asked quietly trying to tug my arm out of his firm grip as i glanced around the claering for anyone who could help me. My feeble cries for him to let me go back were ignored as he slowly started to take my coat off. I tried to push him off but he was too strong and i eventually gave in._

_End of Flash back_

You can probably guess what happened to me that night then. It's a memory that will forever be engraved in my mind not just for why you think. That night also brought me something good a new family, a new home and a new life as a vampire.

_Flash back_

_After what seemed a life time Jack finally left leaving me bruised, battered and dieing. I felt calm even though i knew i was going to die i felt relaxed i felt ready for it to end. Suddenly i heard a rush ling in the bushes behind me i thought it was Jack coming back for more but i was suprised when i was faced with a unbelievably beautiful woman she had blonde hair that shone in the moonlight. She had the perfect body and her face was unrealistic it was so beautiful but the most captivating thing was her golden eyes. The last thing i remember was her wrapping something round me and being picked up._

_End of flash back_

I'm not going to tell you about my change because well their is nothing really i can say about it all i really remember was agony pure agony like my whole body was on fire. I soon found out that the person who rescued me that fateful night was Rosalie who is now my mother figure. she never told me why she saved me but from what i have heard from the others she saved me because seeing me on the floor battered and bruised reminded her of the night she was changed. She did tell me once though that she felled compelled towards me and she instantly wanted to take care of me. But soon after we found out that was a part of my power.

You see each vampire has their own power. It is often a quality from their human life that they brought through the change with them. Mine is that i can make anyone no matter how power full do as i want. I didn't get this because i always got what i wanted in my life no far from it in fact it was the opposite growing up i i never got anything, no one ever listened to me i was an outcast i had no friends except myself. So it seemed that this life decided i should have the opportunity to have what i never had in my past life.

So that is my story of how i became a vampire but don't think that is the end. Oh no this is only the beginning of my story.


End file.
